mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Bag
Mystery Bag 1st Generation Limited Edition * Kingfish Powerboat * Ranger Body Armor * Howler Monkey *A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * 1 Gold Treasure Chest Key * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket Boost *A random Boost Other * 1 Reward point *a Chinese New Year Collection item *1 Skill Point *Up to 100 free experience depending on level *30% stamina refill (See notes #3} *Random Amounts of Thai Baht *An extra mafia member ( Hired Gun) Mystery Bag 2nd Generation On August 13, 2010 there was a new Mystery Bag introduced on the Free Gifts Page. It's seems you get more Boosts then Items with the new Mystery Bag. Limited Edition * Chest Protector * Meatgrinder * Depth Charge * A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * A Burner * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * A My Casino Building Material * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket * Envelope of Thai Baht Boost * Berlin Wall Section * Dead Man's Hand * Fabergé Hen * Gourmet Oysters * Hobo Lookout * Money Sock * Mr. Hot Sauce * Reinforced Door * Snake Eyes * Throwing Knives * Bola * Car Bomb * Hollow Point Loot * Monk's Robe * Armored Briefcase * BRM-38 * Ru-78 Heavy Machine Gun * Orel Armored Helicopter Other * 1 Reward point * Free Slot Spins * Mystery Bag Collection Item * 100 Experience * 30% Stamina Boost * 100 Points Energy Boost * 1 Skill Point * 1 Attack Point * 1 Defense Point * An extra mafia member ( Hired Gun) * Random Amounts New York Cash * Random Amounts Cuban Pesos * Random Amounts Russian Rubles * Random Amounts Thai Baht * Random Amounts Vegas Chips Mystery Bag 3rd Generation On April 19, 2011 there was a new Mystery Bag introduced on the Free Gifts Page. Again you will get more Boosts then other items from these new Blue Mystery Bags. Consumable * Random Amounts of Animal Feeds * Random Amounts of Armor Parts * Random Amounts of Car Parts * Random Amounts of Weapon Parts * Random Amounts of Wine Barrels * Random Amounts of Pirates * Random Amounts of Drug Shipments * Random Amounts of Sets of Hidden Charges * Random Amounts of Cooked Books * Random Amounts of DJs * Random Amounts of Rail Tickets * Random Amount of Motor Oils * Random Amount of Set of Volcanic Bricks * Random Amount of Set of Brazilian Timber * Random Amount of Power Tools * Random Amount of Reinforced Steel * Random Amount of Cement Block Boost * Berlin Wall Section * Dead Man's Hand * Fabergé Hen * Dish of Gourmet Oysters * Hobo Lookout * Money Sock * Mr. Hot Sauce * Reinforced Door * Snake Eyes * Throwing Knives * Bola * Car Bomb * Hollow Point * Smoke Grenade * Surveillence Camera * A19 Riot Shield * Mint on the Pillow * Bullet Stopper * Liquid Courage Loot * Big Six * Black Widow * Concealed Armor * Demolition Kit * Fear and Loathing * Hardway * Power Cutter * Rigged Model Airplane * Tiger Tank * Con Man * Dive Scooter * Sloth Other * Superhero Collection Item * 1 Skill Point * 1 Reward point * 1 Wishlist item * 30% Stamina Boost * 100 Experience * Random Amounts of Cash * Random Amounts of Lira * Random Amounts of Real * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket Mystery Bag 4th Generation Consumable * Random Amounts of Chop Shop building parts * Random Amounts of Weapons Depot building parts * Random Amounts of Armory building parts * Random Amounts of Private Zoo building parts * Random Amounts of Casino (Las Vegas) building parts * Random Amounts of Vault (Las Vegas) building parts * Random Amounts of Village (Italy) building parts * Random Amounts of Holdout (Brazil) building parts Boost * Bola * Snake Eyes * Gourmet Oysters * Throwing Knives * Mint on the Pillow * Smoke Grenade * Surveillance Camera * Car Bomb Loot * War Rhino * Mirage * Anubian Cultist * Pride * Eruption * Sand Goggles * Tornado Other * It's A Trap Collection (Box-on-a-Stick, Lobster Trap and Mouse Trap) * 1 Skill Point * 1 Reward point * 1 Wishlist item * 30% Stamina Boost * 100 Experience * Random Amounts of Cash * Random Amounts of Lira * Random Amounts of Real * Random Amounts of Clams * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket Mystery Bag 5th Generation Consumable * Random Amounts of Chop Shop building parts * Random Amounts of Weapons Depot building parts * Random Amounts of Armory building parts * Random Amounts of Private Zoo building parts * Random Amounts of Casino (Las Vegas) building parts * Random Amounts of Vault (Las Vegas) building parts * Random Amounts of Village (Italy) building parts * Random Amounts of Holdout (Brazil) building parts * Random Amounts of Chicago Properties building parts Boost * A19 Riot Shield * Bola * Bullet Stopper * Car Bomb * Dead Man's Hand * Hobo Lookout * Hollow Points * Liquid Courage * Mint on the Pillow * Money Sock * Political Favor * Smoke Grenade * Snake Eyes * Surveillance Camera * Throwing Knives Loot * Decontamination Mask * Lab Rat * Nerve Agent * Flying Contaminator Other * The Disco Collection (Don't Stop Disco Ball, Fevered Dancer and Grooving DJ) * 1 Skill Point * 1 Reward point * 1 Wishlist item * 30% Stamina Boost * 100 Experience * Random Amounts of Cash * Random Amounts of Lira * Random Amounts of Real * Random Amounts of Clams * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket Red Mystery Bag Consumable * Random Amounts of Private Zoo building parts * Random Amounts of Chicago Properties building parts Boost * Political Favor * Surveillance Camera Loot * Tax Shelter * Money Plate Shield * Bearded Vulture * Claustrophobia Other * The Disco Collection (Surviving Wig, Dance and Jive, Burnin' Bellbottoms, Chic Sequin Jacket) Collections Chinese New Year Collection *'Obtained:' Mystery Bag *'Vault Bonus:' String of Firecrackers *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault Mystery Bag Collections *'Obtained:' Mystery Bag *'Vault Bonus:' Maltese Falcon *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault Superhero Collection *'Obtained:' Blue Mystery Bags and Red Mystery Bags *'Vault Bonus:' 20 Skill Points *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault It's A Trap Collection *'Obtained:' Blue Mystery Bags and Red Mystery Bags *'Vault Bonus:' 20 Skill Points *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault The Disco Collection *'Obtained:' Blue Mystery Bags and Red Mystery Bags *'Vault Bonus:' Smooth Perfection *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault Notes The item you get is now random. After recent testing (2010-Jul-30) with dozens of accounts, the statistic chances are as follow: 40%:20%:40%, ie. the best chance to get is for the first and the last item, the middle one has half as much of a chance. If the item is not giftable, or the Mystery Bag is not gifting that kind of item from the wishlist, the next item will be gifted. #Zynga has now been changed the Bag to a single loot item from the wishlist, instead of 5. #Stamina refill is 30% of your current used stamina and it wont raise more than your maximum stamina capacity. Myth There was a brief period when the type of item to be sent in a Mystery Bag was partially controlled by the gifter, in that a Free Boost, Free Rare or Free Gift was indicated at the top of the gift grid. This can be changed with multiple Refreshes of the page, however, a certain amount of persistence is required to get to the Free Rare item selection. After recent tests (2010-Jul-30), this no more applies and does not matter if you send a mystery bag from Free Gift page or from Free Rare Collection Item page. The chances to get a rare/common/boost are generic and can be from any city. An "allegedly" Free Rare turned out to be a common boost on redemption. Nota bene: The terms Free Boost, Free Gift, and Free Rare Collection Item identify the three different Free Gift pages available in-game. On the Free Boost page, you can send boosts to you mafia; on the Free Gift page, you can send loot and consumables; and on the Free Rare Collection Item page, you can send New York Collection items. Blog Category:Free Gifts